1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a call taxi service and a call taxi service server providing the method, and more particularly, to a method of providing a call taxi service, in which existing call taxi control servers are integrally linked such that a call taxi is requested and dispatched through human and physical networks built by the existing call taxi control servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A call taxi service is used by a customer to request a call taxi company for a call taxi and to call a call taxi to a desired location, and according to development of information technology (IT) technologies, various methods of providing a call taxi service by using a mobile communication terminal carried by a user have been suggested.
Since general technologies suggested as methods of providing a call taxi service by using a mobile communication terminal are configured as a system in which a call taxi relay server is directly connected to a mobile communication terminal of a user and a taxi terminal, not only the user but also a taxi driver have to install a separate program or application providing a call taxi service.
Specifically, since such general technologies are operated independently without using a call taxi service network already built by a taxi company or a call taxi control company, the general technologies cannot use human and physical service networks built by the taxi company or the call taxi control company.
Also, since the credibility of a user requesting a call taxi without using the taxi company or the call taxi control company is not guaranteed, a taxi driver who responded to the request of the user is responsible for a loss of a dishonest call from the user who does not actually board a call taxi.
In addition, if the user does not know a path from a departure point to a destination, the user has to follow a driving route selected by the taxi driver, and thus if the taxi driver does not select an optimum path but makes a detour, the user may have to pay for unnecessary taxi fares.
Furthermore, if the user is a drunken person or is a female, an unsavory incident may occur after boarding the call taxi, and thus methods for preventing such unsavory incident or quickly responding to the unsavory incident need to be provided.